Skylanders: Fear the Shadows
by Belak Earth Guard
Summary: Nyctophobia. The fear of the dark. Probably the best word to describe the situation. A world-wide case of Nyctophobia. Kaos's latest plan has failed, but there are other evil things in Skylands. Evil things with evil plans that could actually work. In times like these, it is only rational to FEAR THE SHADOWS. This is sequal to Skylanders: Spreading Evil
1. Another Plot

Skylanders: Fear the Shadows

Chapter 1: Another Plot

It wasn't over. Most of them doubted it ever would be. The Iron Fist was lost once more, but that couldn't have been the end to the evil plans. It probably never would be over.

•••

Tree Rex sat, or rather stood, with his eyes closed in an open area on the newly rebuilt Isle of Light. He enjoyed moments like this, when he could just stand like he used to, when he was just a tree and not Tree Rex; the time before the Arkeyans. He shifted a little at the thought. He heard a voice coning through his peace, "Stressful day?" The voice asked.

Tree Rex sighed and opend his eyes, there stood Spyro, smiling knowingly. "Just remembering a time when the world was better." the giant responed, "The old days are faded in my memories, but sometimes I can still remember."

"You're lucky," sighed the dragon, "I can't remember a full year when I wasn't battling some kind of evil."

"That's the thing about hero work: it's never done." Tree Rex shook his head, "How long do you supose until the next mager threat to Skylands?"

"Well, we just beat Kaos last week," Spyro shrugged, "so I'd give it at least a month."

"I hope so, Spyro." Tre Rex said thoughtfully, "I hope so."

...

Meanwhile, far out on a, small, almost empty isle of Skylands, Kaos was wondering what to do next. He had lost the Iron Fist of Arkus, his Conquertron was broken, and he was stranded alone with Glumshanks. (In case you're wondering, this is before he goes home and meets up with his mother. That happens after this story.)

"Well, this just stinks," the evil Portal master grumbled, kicking a small stone off the side of the island, "that's two briliant evil plans that have failed in less than two years time!"

"I think you mean three plans, master," Glumshanks said, "remember that whole fiasco with Dark Void?"

"I could have hardly called that plan brilliant, Glumshanks," Kaos retorted sharply, "that sorcerer was a complete imbecile! More so than you."

"I couldn't agree more, Kaos," said a deep, booming voice from behind the two. They turned and there, in the flesh with his arms crossed and a wicked grin on his snout, was the ancient being Darkness, "he ruined my original plan, but I have a new and better plan. If you're willing to accept, that is."

"And why should I?" Kaos snapped, "Part of your _last_ plan was to kill me!"

"That was never in my design," Darkness shook his head, "Dark Void seemed to forget who was in charge When he said that. You, Kaos, were a very important factor in my last plan, as you are with this one. And, if you keep in line, I can very well picture allowing you to rule the Skylands."

"You have peaked my interest," Kaos submitted, "but I would like to hear this new plan before I agree. Especially how you plan to deal with those Giants. I should also like to know how you came back after being wiped out by the Core of Light."

"Simple, Kaos, I never died: smoke and mirrors, as they say." chuckled Darkness, "As for the Skylanders, well, as the saying goes: fight fire with fire. All we need is to lure them away from that acursed Core; I cannot get near it in my true form."

"I think I can pull off a fitting distraction." said Kaos, rubbing his hands together, "I just need you to fix up my friend here." He waved at the Conquertron as he said the last sentence.

"Oh, I'll do more than fix it." Darkness laughed deeply, "Much more."

* * *

And so, a new story begins. Sorry for the shortness of it, I underdevelop the beginings of my ideas. It will start to pick up in the next chapter though.

**More OCs will also be introduced.**

Xirc! How come that wasn't censoured?!

**It's Tweak's day off.**

I know that, but didn't we hire someone else to be censor while he was gone?

**You said none of the other current OCs would work out.**

Why didn't I hire one of the future ones, like*Belak is suddenly cut off my Xirc punching him in the gut.* PWARGH!

**Because Spoilers!**

Okay, I see your point, but did you have to gut-punch me?

**It's how I sensour.**

You mispelled censor.

**Do I care? No**.

This Author's Note is already way longer than it should be, but I have the inate urge to keep talking.

**Just end it already and let's go get some food.**

Xirc, sometimes I swear you have a black hole where your stomach should be, but I have the appetite of a hobbit (those guys may be small, but they'll eat twenty times that of any man) so I agree.

Belak Out.


	2. Strade

Skylander: Fear the Shadows

Chapter 2: Strade

Tree Rex had gone back to standing still and Spyro had decided to take a nap nearby when Hugo came running up, looking frantic. Tree Rex opened one eye and sighed.

"Looks like something's up, Spyro," the giant ent called.

"Hey, it was only a guess," Spyro said, getting up, "besides, I doubt it's anything major."

"Only if Kaos and his Conquertron returning, the later of which seems to have been not only fixed but improved, and are rampaging around Skylands with an army of trolls, Drow, and all other many of evil beings is major," Hugo said, "beacuse that's what's happening."

"Of course it is." Spryo sighed, "Hugo, go tell Ermit and Phantech to ready the robot, we're going to need it. I'll go get the Commanders. Tree Rex, care to rally the Giants?"

Tree Rex nodded and walked off to preapre the Giants, but Hugo continued to stand there.

"I don't think that will be enough Spyro." he said solemly.

"What do you mean, Hugo?" the purple dragon questioned.

"The Conquertron, the trolls, the drow, everything..." the mabu trailed off.

"What is it, Hugo?" Spyro said, a bit more forcefully.

Hugo closed his eyes for a second, then slowly, "They've all been Darkened."

Spyro was stunned for a second then, "Tell everyone to get ready, the Skylanders are all going to battle."

It was not long untill the Skylanders were all assembled and ready to go, though the trouble of getting to the battleground still remained. Not all of them could fit on the few small ships they had. Spyro wished that Muzzlemast, the seadog pirate they had met almost an exact year before was there with his enourmous ship. Spyro shook the thought from his head.

"Alright, everyone," he said to the assembled Skylanders, "it's not going to be easy getting there, but we need to go stop Kaos. Luckily he doesn't seem to be doing anything besides being an evil moron. Unluckily, he seems to somehow have gotten the power to Darken his minions." A collection of gasps and uneasy comments comment ran through the crowd, they had all heard the story of how Darkness had awakened and none of them liked it.

"That is seerious, indeed." Said a voice that didn't belong to any of the Skylanders coming from behind Spyro. The dragon turned and saw an elf cloaked in wizard's robes.

"Zen!" Spyro exclaimed upon seeing the elf, "How did you get here?"

"I heard of trouble and knew of your limited transportation," Zen said, "so I contacted a friend for help. He brought me hear the same way he shall bring you to your destination

"But how did know...nevermind." Spyro said, giving the wizard a look that said 'I remember'. then he questioned, "Who is this friend? Muzzlemast? Tweak?"

"No, I am sorry to say that I am the only one of the Descendants that you will see this day." Zen replied. As he said this, he waved his hand towards an elf standing behind him that everyone was sure hadn't been there a minute ago.

"This," Zen said as the elf walked forward, "is Strade."

Strade looked about middleaged, with a scratchy sort of beard and tattered clothes. He had a very strange appeance for an elf; his ears had either never grown to the full elvish length or had been clipped and his skin was an odd pale color. He wore a sheath on his belt, from which the hilt of a blade protruded. He grinned slightly and nodded to Zen. Then he truned to Spyro.

"At your service," Strade said, bowing, "and glad to be, at that."

"Spyro and the Skylanders at yours and your family's," Spyro said, bowing himself as he remembered the proper introductions, "glad to have your help."

"Now that the politnesses are over," Pop Fizz said, clearing his throat, "how the heck are you going to get all of us, including the extememly large Giants , to where it is that Kaos is... Where is that, anyway?"

"Well," Zen said, "the name of our destination is rather irrelevant, though I beleive it is called 'Gaiste Soiléir'. I beleive that's Irish, but I am not sure what it means. Either way, the name does not matter, is that not correct, Strade?"

"It is indeed, Zen" nodded Strade, "I have my ways of getting us there."

* * *

Arrrrrrrggh! My aching head! I had to break through a wall of solid writer's block to even do this much. On the bright side, I have introduced the mysterious Strade...he isn't really that mysterious, is he?

**Just wait until they find out that *beeeeeeeep*.**

Thank you, Tweak. Glad to have you back.

'Glad to be back. You guys didn't give me full pay for my day off.'

That is in your contract, we don't have to pay you during your days off. Plus, why are you complaining? We pay you ten Skylands dollars a day!

'And you treat me like a slave.'

No, I treat you like an intern, which is what you are: a paid intern.

'Yeah, but'

Just shut up, this author's note is over. Oh, and don't translate the name of the destination until after the next chapter. You'll fall over laughing if you wait like I said.

Belak Out


	3. The Dark Army

_**Skylanders: Fear the Shadows**_

Chapter 3: The Dark Army.

Spyro raised his brow at Strade, "You still haven't answered the question of how your going to get us to this Gaiste Soiléir place." said the dragon.

"Ah, my pardons," Strade said, tapping his head with his hand, "it has been a while since my last conersation with anyone besides Zen. His nigh omnitience is difficult to get used to, but even more so to adjust back from"

"I suppose it is rather strange," agreed Zen, "even I somtimes forget myself."

"Yeah..." Spyro said, sighing quietly, "Anyway, how are we going to get to Gaiste Soilér?"

"Travel is not hard for me," Strade said, grinning slightly, "I have wandered much and discovered many of the secrets of space and time. They will yeild to me, provided my cause is just. Though to bring so many so far will cost enough of my strength to disallow me using it again ere several hours have passed."

"So you can warp us there, but you won't be able to do it again for a while," Trigger Happy said, "cause that's all I got out of all that."

"Yes," answered Strade, giving Trigger Happy a look, "but I will still be able to fight by your side, should you need me."

"As will I," nodded Zen, "though an odd pair of wariors a wizard and a wanderer do make."

"Can we just go already?" Crusher suddenly put in, "I mean, I'm happy to have your help, we all are, but me and my Crusher are itching to get to what we do best, If you know I mean."

"It would be hard to miss your point, my good Giant," Strade chuckled, "and I can see it well, for me and Ignis Vitae, that is the name of my blade, are eager to get to battle as well. We shall go now, if all are ready."

"We are," Spyro said.

"Of course, my apologies," bowed Strade, "but first, you all must be blindfolded to ensure that you do not see what happens as we travel, the dangers of not heading my words are far greater than those we will face on Gaiste Soiléir. Time and space have allowed me to learn their secrets, but are less open in giving them to others."

"Understood." Spyro nodded, "Flameslinger, blindfold me and the others."

Flameslinger did as he was told, and as soon as each of the Skylanders' eyes were covered, Spyro heard Strade say 'now, we go.' And the purple dragon felt a strange rushing sensation, like he was standing in a fast flowing river and flying in a tornoda at the same time. He was extremely tempted to remove his blindfold, but just when he began to reach up he heard Zen's voice say 'I wouldn't recomend that. Besides, we're almost there.' Right after he heard it, Spyro felt the rushing stop and felt solid ground under his feet again. Now he took off his blindfold and looked around, they were now on a very large Skyland not far from a great path of destruction.

"Well then," he said as he looked at the charred, blackend trail, "look's like we just missed Kaos."

"I saw it unwise to bring us right into the midsts of his army," said Strade, his white, pupiless, iresless eyes glowing oddly bright, "after all, you had all been deprived of your sight. But do not worry, the little tyrant is not far; this track is fresh, and I see smoke in the direction it leads."

"Then let's get going," Spyro said, slightly impressed. He himself with his dragon eyes had barely seen the smoke.

"Can't we *urp* take a second to get *blurp* reorientated?" Eruptor asked before vomiting lava on the ground, "Never mind, I feel better now."

And the Skylanders, Zen, and Strade set off along the path of distruction. It wasn't hard to follow most of the time, yet there were places where it all but vanished. Here Strade found the path again as if he never had lost he, he was obviously a great tracker.

Even so, it was a few hours before they managed to catch up with Kaos and his army. In this time the trail grew ever stronger, as if those that had made it wanted to be found. In the time that they walked, Spyro thought about this, and a few other things. He wondered why Kaos was wasting his time on an uninhabitated Skyland when he had an army powerful enough to have at least conquered a mid-size village by the time the Skylanders had even gotten there. And then there was this feeling in the air, a strange sort of energy that Spyro felt like he should know, but couldn't place.

Then Stride stopped them, "Look ahead, over the next ridge," he said, "and you will see the tyrant and his army."

True enough, just over the next hill, there was an army the likes of which had never been seen before. Hundreds of Trolls, Drow, Cyclopses, Trogs, and Spell Punks all pitch black with pure red eyes that burned like coals; each had been Darkened in a way to enhance their already existing powers as much as possible and the result was terrifying. However, Notthing was as terrifying as the Conquertron: it was almost three times its original size and had great energy cannons upon its lower arms and eight sets of two enourmous blades that ran from its wrist out the length of its arms beyond its hands, one set on each of its original arms and one set on each of the new six that it now had, sixteen blades in total. The Dark Conquertron had a great dark maroon coloured gem in its chest that seemed to glow with power. Like all darkened creatures, It was pitch black with its 'eyes' a pure deep red.

All the Skylanders, even Crusher, knew that a full out assualt would never work. They needed a plan.

"Alright," Tree Rex said as he stooped in the sheltered area where the Skylander now hid, "That was way more than I expected. How are we Even going to get to the Dark Conquertron, let alone the megalomaniacal twerp inside?"

"We could send the Phsycos for a distraction." Suggested Gill Grunt. The Phsycos were, well, the most phycotic Skylanders: they were led by Pop Fizz, with Boomer second in command the other members were Wrecking Ball, Hot Dog, Warnado, Ghost Roaster, and Shroomboom. Most of them all hung out together most of the time anyway (with the exception of Ghost Roaster) and made a surprisingly amazing team.

"We could do it alright!" Grinned Pop Fizz, rather proud of his team, "I've been waiting to show off a new combo move we've been working on. I call it the Crazy Awesome Charge of Doom-Death!"

"Well," Spyro said, a bit hesitant, "...fine. Go. The rest of the Skykanders will help the Giants and Commanders fight our way through anything smart enough not to fall for the trick To the Dark Conquertron. Then it's all on us." As he said the last part he nodded at Tree Rex.

"Yes!" Pop Fizz exclaimed, then he called ove the other Phsycos and turned back to Spyro, "Just wait till you see this. Phsycos! It's time for the Crazy Awesome Charge of Doom-Death! This is gonna be EPIC!"

And with that, they prepared the Crazy Awesome Charge of Doom-Death. First, Pop Fizz gave Hot Dog some of one of his potions, causing the fire pup to grow huge. Next Boomer and Shroomboom climbed onto his back and readied their weapons. Then Wreking Ball stuck his tounge to Hot Dog's tail and Pop Fizz grabbed the weird little do-dads on the grub's head as he climbed up on him like he was a horse. Then Pop Fizz drank potion for himself and transformed into his beast form, grabbing Warnado, who went inside his shell, like the turtle was a Frisby. Then Hot Dog grabbed Ghost Roaster's chain in his mouth and the latter transformed into skull dash form, though the chain still stayed, going from the back of the skull into the mouth of the monsturous fire hound. Then Pop Fizz called out 'Crazy Awesome Charge of Doom Death! GOOOO!" And they rushed off, a terrifying sight to see. They sped into the ranks of the army, anything that got in their way was trambled, anything outside the trampling radius but still not very far away got blown up by bombs or mushrooms and Pop Fizz chucked Warnado at anything that survided past that, the turtle spinning into a whirlwind as he went and returning like a boomerang. Needless to say, it drew the attention of most of the army pretty well.

"Well then," Spyro said, a little amazed at what he had just seen, "let's go."

...

But the army was not the only thing to notice the Phsycos' attack, the Dark Conquertron also noticed and informed all four of it's occupants.

"Emperor Kaos, well honored guests, and Glumshanks," he said, "the Skylanders have arrived."

"Thank you, Conquertron," Kaos grinned, "Leave them be, For now. Glumshanks! Go get me some snacks to celebrate!"

"Yes, master," replied the lanky Troll, then muttering under his breath, "sometimes I wish I had stayed with those Skylanders."

"Took them long enough," Darkness snarled, for he was one of 'the honered guestes' of the Conquertron, "none the less, my plan is ready. Now then," he turned towards the fourth occupant of the Conquertron, "flush out the rest, you know the plan when we know where they all are. Go"

With that that fourth being vansihed into thin air, leaving only a wisp of smoke behind.

"Everything falls into place," Darkness chuckled, "everything, falls."

...

As the Phsycos rushed insanely through the crowd of darkened beings, the other Skylanders took care of anything that still lie in the path to the Dark Conquertron, and in thier wake the Giants and Commanders made their way. They were making rather good progress until they got within about thirty yards of the Dark Conquertron, where suddenly, Chop Chop, who had been in the front of the group, went flying backwards as if he had been picked up and thrown.

Then there was a being were he had stood, no, more of a shadow than a solid creature. It seemed to shift like smoke, and never really form. Like the rest of the Dark Army this thing was pitch black as well, but instead of the usual pure red eyes, it had eyes a dark purpleish colour with yellow slit pupils. It stood staring at the Skylanders and companions for a moment, then, just as the heroes moved, it simply vanished. The moment it disapeared, all the Skylanders suddenly fell wounded to the ground and the Phsycos appeared out of nowhere in the midsts of the group, dazed and injured as weel.

The Dark Conquertron stooped low and opened up its cockpit, then stairs descended from the inner room. Within the now revealed inner room of the Conquertron to the left of the stairs stood Kaos and Glumshanks, to the right the shadow creature reapeared, and, grinning from the top of the stairs, was Darkness.

"I see you've already met Umbra," he chuckled, as he indicated the shadow creature, "the general of my new army."

"You mean Kaos's moron soldiers who you darkened?" Spyro retorted, "Not exactly a challenge." As he said this, he shot a fireball at an approaching dark Drow, which ignited and ran away screaming.

"That's exactly why I got all of you to come here," Darkness said, his expression turning truly wicked, "to form a true army."

"WE WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Tree Rex screamed, beating his wooden fist against his chest.

"Oh, I don't expect you to," Darkness said, then he smiled and flung out his hands. Suddenly, none of the Skylanders could move.

"Arise, my servants," called Darkness, his voice booming like thunder, "take forms of your own and serve me! ARISE!"

And then, all grew quiet, deathly quiet. Then, a strange energy rose into the air and all eyes were drawn to the Skylanders' shadows. They were...bubling, moving. Suddenly, Tree Rex's shadow literaly thrust an arm upwards, becoming solid as it entered the three dimensional plane. Soon it climbed its way fully into the real world, and as it did, the shadows of the others followed its example. Before ten minutes had passed, the Shadows of all the Skylanders now stood beside those who once owned them.

"Behold, pathetic fools," Darkness laughed, "my servants borne of the darkness within the light, each with all th powers of its former master and far more. Behold, the Shadowlanders!" At this each of the now solid shaodws bowed and said in unison "Light is naught compared to the strength Darkness!"

"And now, idiots of all sizes," chuckled Darkness, smiling aprovingly, "I bid you farewell. Know that our next meeting shall be your doom!" And with that, he turned and, along with the Dark Army, the Conquertron and its ocupants, and the new born Shadowlanders, vanished in a blast of dark energy.

Immediately afterwards, Zen and Stride came out of a small sheltered hole that they had been hiding in and did what they could to heal the Skylnaders. They had managed to avoid Umbra's imcomprhendable attack because Zen and sheilded both himself and Strade and pulled them into their hiding place the instant Chop Chop had been thrown.

"I can't beleive it," Spyro said, hanging his head, "I thought Darkness had been destroyed when the Core of Light blasted him. I never thought about the fact that he may have just been temporarily weakened. And now it's worse than ever. I just wish I knew what his plan is this time."

"I'm afraid that even I do nit know the answer to that question," Zen said gravely, "but I do know one thing. We need to find the rest of the Descendants if we're to have any hope of stopping him."

"No doubt," nodded Spyro, "luckily, we gave each of you a holo comunicator. I doubt we'll have to do more than call them."

"Looks like we got ourselves another adventure," Pop Fizz broke in suddenly, grinning widely, "Flynn owes me twenty coins!"

* * *

Ha, ha, I am back up to speed. I just had to get past the more boring bit is what caused my writer's block. Now then, I'm sure you'r all wondering what Gaiste Soiléir means, right? Well, drumroll please, Tweak.

'Drumrollin'!"*pushes a button that duases a drumroll to play through hidden speakers*

The English translation of Gaiste Soiléir is...Obvious Trap. If you didn't bust out laugh just then, you either have a highly sophisticated sense of humor or none at all.

**I don't think it's funny.**

What are you talking about? You alughed for five hours straight when I told you!

**Eh, that was the first time.**

And you laughed the same amount the second time. You know what, just forget it. Well then, I suppose it's about time to wrap this up.

*there's a knock at the door, then it's broken down suddenly to reveal Darkness and Umnra* "Ah, so this is where this story is written. You there, writer! I will make sure that my latest plan does not fail, so I am commadeering this editing studio."

Yeah, not gonna happen. Wait, why did you knock when you were just going to bust the door down?

*Darkness shrugs* "It seemed mire polite."

You still busted down the door! You know what? You guys are leavin. Xirc, kick these bozos out!

**With pleasure.** *grins wickedly and cracks knuckles*

Well then, that should resolve itself after a bit, let's see what hapens when we return.

Belak Out.


	4. First Meetings and Reunions

_**Skylanders: Fear the Shadows**_

Chapter 4: First Meetings and Reunions

After a while, Strade was able to tranport the Skylanders and Zen back to the Ilse of Light, where Spyro used the Holo coms to contact the remaining seven Elemental Decsendants, essentially the same way he had contacted the other Commanders little more than a year before.

"Spyro to Decsendants." the purple dragon spoke into the microphone on the machine, "Do you copy?"

Then the holographic screen split seven different ways, each smaller screen showing a diferent scene: one showing the Mabu castle on Cyclone Shatter Island and the smiling face of Quigley the young Mabu prince. One showed an underground cave and Quaker the Dirt Shark and Simigneous; his pet Monkey Golem. Another showed the inside of a small hut in the Forest of Illusion and the old face of White Oak the Ent. A fourth portion of the screen showed little more then the large form of Flavius the dragon, though it was obviously positioned in the throne room of Dragon's Peak. Another area showed Fatalus, Third Lord of the Undead in his palace. The sixth screen showed showed a small yard just outside the worshop on Cog-Shift Isle and Tweak the feline mabu. The seventh portion of the screen revealed the deck of the great ship, the Black Pearl and the face of...'Captian' Jack Sparrow.

"Good to see you all aga..." Spyro began, then noticing Jack, "Jack? Where's Muzzlemast?"

"Mister Muzzlemast is not currently available at the moment," Jack said, "if you like, I can take a message."

Then a voice from off-screen called, "Jack! Don't make me regret lettin' ye stay cap'n of the Pearl!"

"You're being sort of rude," Jack called back, "I'm trying have a conversation here!"

"If ye don't git away from there right now, I swear I'll freeze ye solid and toss yer sorry arse overboard!" Responded the other voice.

"Gotta go!" Jack said, then before he left, "Good talk."

Then Muzzlemast appeared on screen, "Sorry 'bout that," he said, "Jack's 'bout loyal as they come, but he's near as dumb as a stone sometimes. He han't even had a drip of rum yet today."

"Right, anyway" Spyro said, "It's good to see you all again, but I'm afraid I have terrible news."

"Terrible may be a bit of an understatement, Spyro," Zen said walking as he walked up so the others could see him, "but of course, it may also be an overstatement."

"Zen the omnitient riddle speaker, everyone!" Tweak shook his head, "He'll tell you exactly what you want to know, you'll just never understand a word of it!"

"Forgive me," Zen said, a bit taken aback at this, "I shall let Spyro speak."

"Alright then," Spyro began once more, "like I said, terrible news. Darkness has returned."

A collective gasp mixed in with growling from Muzzlemast was the group response.

"How is that even possible?" Fatalus questioned, "I thought he was destroyed when the Core of Light fired at him."

"Did you really?" Zen said, looking stern, "Did any of you actually think that Darkness had been destroyed for good so easily? You all hoped it was so, even I did, but I can tell that none of us really beleived it."

The other decsendants nodded solemy.

"And that's not the worst part," Spyro said, then he relayed all that had happened on Gaiste Soiléir, "and there was a huge explosion and they were all gone. Now you see why I've contacted you all, we need your help."

"Shall me an' the boys pick ever'one up in the Pearl?" Muzzlemast asked after hearing all this, "We got the Boosters set up an' ready."

"No, Muzzlemast, a friend of mine will pick up the others," Zen said, "just get yourself and your crew here."

"Another adventure, eh?" Jack said as he suddenly reapeard on screen next to Muzzlemast, "I'll bring the rum."

At this Muzzlemast shot a blast of water from his hand and knocked Jack out of veiw.

"I'm alright!" the human pirate's voice called from off screen.

"Good, now go tell Mr. Gibbs to fire up the boosters set 'em for the Isle of Light, ye idjit!" Muzzlemast yelled, "We ought be there faster than ye can flap yer own wings Spyro."

"Good to hear, Muzzlemast," Spyro smiled wanly, "the rest of you will be picked up by Zen and another elf named Strade. They should be there soon."

"Indeed, we shall be there ere you all know we've left," Zen said, then turned to go get Strade.

"I suggest you have everything you want to bring ready," Spyro said to the other Descendants, then looking at quigley specifically, "every useful thing. See you all in a bit." And then he shut off the Holocom.

It was ten minutes before all the Descendants arrived. In that time, the commanders and the Giants had all been assembled assembled on the docks, where Strade had said he would bring each of the Descendants and where Muzzlemast would obviously park the Black Pearl. Muzzlemast was the first to arrive after five minutes, because Strade and Zen wanted to pick up all the Descendants before returning. In that time, Flynn came down to the docks to admire the Black Pearl.

And so it was that Captain Flynn for the first time met Captain Jack Sparrow:

•••

Flynn was walking up to the Black Pearl and staring fixedly at it, "Oh man, " he said, climbing up to the helm., "this ship is so awesome. Almost as much as mine." He reached a hand to touch the ship's wheel when a second hand slapped his away.

"Don't touch me ship," said Jack, for it was he who had slapped Flynn's hand.

"But it's so awesome, I gotta at least touch it!" complained Flynn, reaching out again.

"What did I just say?" questioned Jack, pulling out a flintlock pistol.

"Look, guy, I know the feeling of protecting your ship," Flynn said, raising his arms when he saw the pistol, "I'm a captain myself. That's my ship over there." He nodded in the direction of the Dread Yacht.

"Really? I thought that was a garbage boat," Jack said, cocking his head to one side, "I mean, it looks to be a fine ship and all, but it's a bit shabby, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," Flynn said, not hearing anything besides the compliment, "it's befitting of its captain, boom! I don't know why so many people say it's cursed."

"Cursed?" Jack asked, "Cursed how?"

"Just some bad luck, not even a curse really" Flynn responded, "a few lighning strikes here, a ghost ship attact there. Nothing major."

"Sounds pretty major to me," Jack said, "but it explains why it looks like a floating scrap heap."

"Actually, no," Flynn shrugged, "it looked pretty much like that when I bought it. I kept her like she was, though she did get a few dings and bumps since I got her."

"So you bought a shabby looking ship, and you only changed its appearence when it got even more shabby." Jack gaped, "Why?"

"Ever see the movie Star Wars?" Flynn questioned.

"What's a movie?" Jack asked back, "and why would it explain my question?"

"You're pulling my leg," Flynn gaped back, "next you're gonna tell me you've never played video games."

"I haven't the slightest idea what those are either." Jack responded.

"Well then, my friend," Flynn laughed, "let me show you what you've been missing. Let's head to my cabin on the Dread Yacht over there."

"Will there be rum?" Jack asked, "Because I can get some if you want."

"I've got something even better than rum, mister..." Flynn trailed off.

"Ah, we haven't been properly introduced, have we?" Jack nodded, then, doffing his hat and bowing, "I, am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Jack, huh?" Flynn grinned, "well, I'm _the_ Captain Flynn; the best pilot in all of Skylands. BOOM!" He struck a pose, "And now that we know who each other names, let's go to my cabin, watch some movies, play some video games, and drink, wait for it...soda made by Pop Fizz himself! Stuff's got more kick than any rum you'll ever taste."

"Sounds good to me," Jack nodded, "let's go."

So Jack set off towards the Dread Yacht, but Flynn lingered a bit, and when Jack was no longer visible over the prow of the Pearl, the Mabu pilot slowly reached out to take the helm. The second before he touched it a bullet went whizzing past his head through the air.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SHIP!" Jack' voice yelled from the beach.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself!" Flynn called back and hurried after Jack.

•••

Before those two made it to the Dread Yacht, the rest of the Descendants arrived and had begun conversing with Spyro and Tree Rex.

"Alright," Spyro began once they got tothe meeting hall and closed the door, "We know the problem, but what do you suppose is the solution?"

"Don't we kind of have to know what Darkness's plan is to know how to stop it?" Quigley asked.

"Little man's got a point," Tweak said, "can't really make sure something happens when you don't know what it is you're trying to do so with."

"Not neccasarily," Zen said, a small grin on his face, "there is one universal solution when it comes to Darkness."

"And what would that be, pray tell?" Fatalus questioned.

"Simple," nodded Zen, "we reawaken Light."

* * *

Chapter four, done. Writer's block, wiped from existense. Chapter ought to start coming out a whole bunch faster now. And Xirc uterly trounced Darkness and Umbra, I seriously doubt that those morons will ever be coming back. This all calls for a celebration!

**I'll get the disco ball!**

NO DISCO BALLS! I still have a headache from last time. Why do you break a disco ball over my head every time we're near one?

**Cause it's fun.**

We're not getting a disco ball. I will, however, see if I can order some soda from Pop Fizz.

**Can we have Pop Fizz come here too? There ain't no party like Pop Fizz party!**

I say no for two reasons. One, I can't let him read his backstory. And two, you two together...I shudder at the thought.

Belak Out.


	5. Why Can't Anything Be Easy?

_**Skylanders: Fear the Shadows**_

Chapter 5: Why Can't Anything be Easy?

The assembly was silent for a moment. Then Quaker spoke up

"I don't think it's that easy," he said, "I mean, Darkness had to be around for him to be reawkened and that required the power of the Eight Ultimates, granted we're supposed to be even stronger then them so we'd be able to do it except for the fact that we don't knowhowtouseourpowersandwedontevenknowwhoorwerelightisanywaysohowarewesupposedtopullthisoff?"

"Dude, where's Simigneous?" Tweak asked, cutting off the dirt shark, "Because you need a good slap To the face. But you do have a point, how the heck are we gonna pull this off?"

"We have most of what we need," Zen said calmly, "we require the power of the Elemental Ancients, which each of us posses, and the component for the Core of Light, which we also have. But there are some factors which we still need. Becuase Light himself left Skylands, there is no way of knowing what happened to him. None the less, his power and spirit would have been tranferred to another, as with the other Ancients, though the power will be no where near full until we awaken it, much like Darkness. We will need to find this reincarnation."

"Alrate thin, mizzer Know it All," Muzzlemast put him, "how should we go about findin' the new Light? I'm sure ye already know where he be."

"Actually, no, I do not," Zen responded slowly, "but I know of a device that will help us find them, councedantaly it is also ecential in reawakening Light."

"Then let's go get it!" Exclaimed Flavius, spreading his wings.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," sighed Zen, "for one, the device is broken into four pieces, each scattered through out Skylands. Also, the device alone cannot find Light, not without a power source at least, and that is locked away in the Hidden Treasury of the Ancients. And then, of course, we will have to actualy find the new Light and keep them alive until after we can preform the ceremony. But before we think too far ahead, we must conside the fact that each of the peices is also hidden and heavily protected; we will need a way to find them and special 'keys' to obtain them."

"Why is it that these things are only easy when the bad guys do them?" Tweak sighed.

"Each piece will help to find the others," Zen said, ignoring Tweak's remark, "but even I am not sure where they are, or where the keys to obtain them is."

"I beleive I can help with that," Jack said, suddenly barging into the room, "with this!" He pulled out what looked like a small black box, that when he opened was revealed to be a compass…which was currently pointing south and a little east.

"Uh, I'm Pretty sure it's broken," Quigley said, looking at it, "it's not pointing north."

"Aye, Jack's compass doesn't point north," said Mr. Gibbs, Jack's first mate as he entered as well, "unless what you want to find is north of where you are."

"This compass points the holder to what they want most," Jack said, "horrizontally speaking, of course; you'll need to figure up and down out for yourself. It is currently pointing towards mister Flynn's ships becuase that is where I left my rum, but when held by somebody who wants to find these pieces and keys and whatever else it is you've been chatting about, it should show the way that should be shown."

"Thank you, Jack," Spyro said, reaching out, but Jack snapped the compass closed and pulled it away.

"This trinket is my second most prized possesion, right behind my hat," Jack said, "I'm not giving it up that easily. I'll just go get me rum and we'll be right as dandy."

"Well then, we'll set out for the pieces as soon as everybody's ready," Spyro said, "agreed?"

"I see no better option," Tweak grinned, then he looked at the others as if daring them to chalenge his reasoning. The others just nodded, except for Muzzlemast who stood with his arms crossed.

"Jack won't go nowhere without the Pearl," he said, "and seeins as it's part of me own fleet, I can't let ye go...with out me, anyhows."

"Then it's settled," Spyro said, "Tree Rex and I will rally the Skylanders. We leave as soon as they're all aboard the Black Pearl."

"I' d best go get me rum now then, so me compass shows the way," Jack said, then he turned to Mr. Gibbs, "Mr. Gibbs, go tell Pintel and Regetti to fetch my rum from the Dread Yacht."

"Aye, Captian." Mr. Gibbs said.

* * *

The shortness of the chapter makes me sad. I just couldn't lengthen it out though; I started, got lazy, stopped working on it, and forgot my ideas. Still though, let's follow the magic compass.

Belak Out.


	6. Storm's Eye

_**Skylanders: Fear the Shadows**_

Chapter 6: Storm's Eye.

Once the Skylanders had all gotten onto the Black Pearl, and the Dread Yacht for those who couldn't fit on the Pearl, Jack pulled out his compass again and took the wheel and they set off. Jack rarely looked up from his compass, it seemed to guide him around any obstacles that were in the path. Yet even without the compass, Jack seemed to know all that was happening on and around his ship at any given time while he was at the helm. He was master of the Black Pearl, no doubt.

After a while, a great wall of dark clouds was seen ahead.

"Is that…" Quigley gaped, then he whispered the rest of the question, "the Darkness?"

"No, the living Darkness is obsorbing all of his scattered energy into himself," Zen said, "but what is before us is far worse. That, is the Undying Tempest."

"I've heard about that," said Lightning Rod, with a look of terror on his face, "it's an eternal storm stronger than anything every Air being currently alive in Skylands combined could create, and more wild than every Air being ever could even hope to master. Nothing that went in has ever come back out in one piece."

"Well that dun sound to good, now does it?" Muzzlemast said, then he turned to Jack, "Oi! Sparrow! Steer us round them clouds up ahed!"

"No can do, Commador," Jack responded, standing straight at the helm, "the compass points straight, and the compass doesn't lie: the first key's in the storm."

"Well," Tweak said, "into the belly of the beast we go."

"Aye," Muzzlemast responded, "an' out the devil's arse."

Everybody looked at him.

"What? At's the end er thet sayin!" He defended.

•••

Soon the reached the outer most reaches of the Undying Tempest. The true storm lay before them; a great black wall of clouds, sparked by lighning, twisted by winds, and sprayed with every imaginable form of precipitation.

"How to you suppose we get to the key?" Spyro asked, "We'll have to leave the boats here, won't we?"

"Maybe we'll have to leave the Milenium Falcon over there," Jack said, gesturing towards the Dread Yacht and rolled his eyes, "but the Pearl's been burned to ashes, swollowed by the Kraken, through a storm meant to destroy every ship for five nautical miles, summoned up by Calypso, the living embodiment of the sea herself, and, most recently, trapped in a bottle. I'm sure she can handle it."

"My ship can take anything the Pearl can!" called Flynn using his Farspeaker, not exactly hiding a slight admiration of Jack, "And even if it can't, I'm still goin in. Plus I figured out it can do this." And suddenly a metal dome encased the deck of the Dread Yacht. "Pretty cool, right?" Flynn's voice echoed out.

Spyro looked at Jack, "Can the Pearl do something like that?" He asked the pirate.

Jack considered for a moment. "Care to use the treasure of Cortez?" He said.

"No." Spyro responded bluntly.

"Then I'm afraid not." Jack responded.

"I can help with that!" Tweak exclaimed, then he pulled out a strange small device, "I just need a place to hook this up."

"Another gizmo, heh?" Mr. gibbs asked, "Do you think you can fix it to the Boosters?"

"Probably," Tweak said with a grin, "where are they?"

"Below decks," answered Mr. Gibbs, "I'll get Pintell and Regetti to show you the way." And he walked off for a moment and came back with the one eyed pirate and his friend. Tweak followed these two through a door that went below decks and, after a few minutes, a force field appeared around the Black Pearl. Soon Tweak came back with a small remote and Mechamunch, a reprogrammed Chompy Rustbud, at his heels.

"Well, I can see that worked," the Mabu inventor grinned, "the Black Pearl is now equipped with a full strength force field generator, Activated by this remote." then he looked back at the Undying Tempest, "just hope it's strong enough."

"Well, only one way to find out," Jack grinned, taking a swig of rum, "let's sail."

And the set into the great storm.

Lightning cracked all around, rain and snow and hail rushed at the two ships from all angles, and everthing more than twenty yards away was pitch black. None the less, the going went considerably smoothly…until the other elements decided to have a say in the storm. Out of nowhere, fire balls came flying at the two ships, and giant stones flew up and crash into their sheilds. Huge Vines appeared growing on small islands and attempt to trap them, water rushed forward and crashed upon them as of from an invisible sea, ghost ships flew out of the gloom and fired volleys at the two solid vessels, bolts of magic appeared as if from nowhere, and strange mechanical spheres flew all around firing lazers.

And yet, they all knew that they were still only in one of the outermost layers of the storm, for as they flew things only got worse. The lightning struck with more acuacy, striking either the Pearl or the Dread Yacht full force each time, The clouds formed great hands that reached out and attempted to grap the two ships, and the fall of precipitation increased to truly blinding. At last one of the passengers snapped in frustration.

It was Quigley, he screamed at the storm as loud as he could, "Just stop, already! We've had enough!"

And, to the surprise of everyone present, the storm did indeed let up. It still rained furiously and the wind was still strong, but the lightning no longer struck the ships, the clouds no longer tried to grab them, and there was no more intterference from the other elements.

"Well then," Zen admired, grinning slightly, "it would appear that our mister Quigley has mastered the storm. Or at least soothed its wrath. Good thing too, we were just about to get to the truly terrible part, which would have been our undoing."

"Woah," Quigley said, looking down at his hands.

"Looks like you're really starting to grow into you powers, heh Quig?" Spyro asked, highly relived the storm had eased. He had seen the same look on the faces of all the undead passengers of the ship, it was a look that showed the solem knowing that only comes from grim experience: everyone aboard both ships had been about to die.

Jack suddenly called from the helm, "The compass is starting to waver more greatly," he called, looking at the strange object, "we're getting close." His eyes widened a little as he made a hard turn to the left, "Very close." He added.

"Good," answered Tweak, "the sooner we find this key thing, the sooner we can get out of this flipping strom."

"I just hope the ships aren't ripped apart while we got to get it," Gill Grunt said, "and that we aren't blown or swept away."

Suddenly, thunder shook the air so loud it caused physical pain to the passengers of both ship. It rang on for at least a minute, and just when it felt like Spyro's eardrums would burts, it stopped. The Skylanders and the others looked around and saw that they were in a sunny ring in the clouds; all around the storm raged like a caged beast, but in this about two mile wide ring all was calm. There was a small Skyland in the center.

"Where are we?" Thumpback gaped in awe.

"The eye of the storm," Zen said, "the heart of the Undying Tempest. That island is no doubt where we will find the first key."

"Jack! Make dock at that there isle!" Muzzlemast called.

"Sir yes, sir, commador." Jack responded, steering the ship into a position that allowed it to dock at the small island.

"Something tells me the storm isn't the only thing protecting this key," Tweak said when they were ready to unboard, activating his mech suit, "probably a good idea to be ready for a fight."

"We always are." Tree Rex answered, beating his wooden fists together.

•••

After a few moments, it was decided that the commanders, the giants, and the elemental decendants would venture onto the island. With them went Flynn, who had somehow been deemed Quigley's guardian for while he was traveling with the Skylanders, Jack, who really just seemed interested in seeing what was about to happen, and Pop Fizz, who just wanted to let out some excess energy.

"So, how are we going to find the key thing?" Pop Fizz asked, practially bouncing as he went.

"I would suggest we try that temple," suggested Hot Head, pointing with one hand and using the other to throw an oil blob at the gremlin to calm him down.

"How did we not notice that?" Stealth Elf said, looking up over the trees to a smallish stone temple on a plateau not far away.

"Probably the same way you didn't notice us following you," a voice like Spyro's, but slightly deeper said from a ways behind the group. They turned, and there before them stood sixteen Shadowlanders, the reverse versions of each commander and each giant. And at their lead was Umbra, holding a sword seemingly made from the same dark mist as he was. The Shadowlanders seemed to be waiting for his command.

He tilted his head to the side a bit, then lifted it up and released a peircing noise that sounded almost like a blast from a horn. At this signal, the other Shadowlanders sprang from the shade of the trees as they had been part of them. Umbra looked at his forces and grinned slightly, then he raised his sword above his head and suddenly thrust it back towards the Skylanders. The Shadowlanders yelled and charged at the party of heroes.

* * *

**What? You're just gonna leave a cliff hanger like that sitting there?**

Well, yeah. I really wanted to make this chapter longer, but then I would have to reveal *beeep* too early.

**So you mean I can't go talk to *beep* until at least another chapter?**

yeah, besides, he hates you. Oh, and readers, yes. We are taunting you a bit. Mwuahahahahahahahahahahaha*hack, wheeze* alright, I'm done.

Belak Out.


	7. The Vigilance

_**Skylanders: Fear the Shadows**_

Chapter 7: The Vigilance

The heroes stood wide eyed as the sudden ambush approached them, there was never even a chance that they could beat the whole horde with Umbra at their lead. The were all braced for their destruction, when a voice screamed "NOW!"

Suddenly two beings leapt as if from nowhere. One looked to be an elderly bear mabu with a short, yet grey beard leaning on a cane wearing a cloak with the hood up so that his eyes and anything above them couldn't be seen. He wore glasses that sat low on his nose so the Skylanders saw them. The other being was a large, furry, orangey beast of some sort with fangs that hung out of its mouth like those of a saber tooth tiger and a giant club-like tail.

The large creature unfolded great bat-like wings and flew up, only to rain down acidic venom on the Shadowlanders. Then it plumetted back down and crashed among them and started rampagin throuh their ranks. The bear mabu twisted the top of his cane, which was shaped like an hourglass, and pulled it to reveal a sword. Then he placed the hull of the cane into a sort of baldric and leapt at the evil creatures with the speed and agility of a ninja.

The two seemed to be making quick work of the Shadowlanders, but whenever the struck what would have been a finishing blow, the Shadowlander merely smiled and vanished, leaving nothing but a wisp of black smoke. None the less, the strange duo's skills were incredible, and, somehow, as soon as any Shadowlander got away from the main group, they instantly vanished as if cut down by some unseen blade.

Soon only Umbra was left. His sword faded into him, proving that it was not only made from the same substance as he was, but that it had actually come _from_ him. Then he grinned at the two beings and waved in a mocking fasion, as if to say 'not this time', and then vanished the same way the Shadowlanders had.

"Well then," said the mabu, putting his sword back into his cane and leaning on it once more, "I'd say that about wraps up our work here. You're welcome." With that he began to walk off.

"Not how it works this time, remember?" Said a voice from somwehre nearby. Then a floating coat and hat appeared like they were being worn by an invisible body. Two glowing white eyes appeared just about where the eyes in the face would be. The coat, hat, and eyes blocked the mabu's path. after a few seconds of this, the mabu's hands moved as if they were going to pull out his sword again. The beast rolled his eyes and stood between the mabu and invisible man, pushing them apart and shooting them each a snarling looking.

"Break it up!" called yet another voice from the trees. All three beings suddenly stood sraight as a board at attention.

Then two more beings walked out of the shadows of the trees. One was a red bipedal dragon wearing a blueish T-shirt that seemed to be made of kevlar, he seemed extremely excited for some reason. The other was a young adult Kyrom (this is what I'm going to call the Skylands equivalant of humans, like Kaos, his parents, and this guy. After all, they obviously aren't the same in both world, only sheep are like that.) with a sort of humorous gleam in his eye. He wore a black fabric trenchcoat/cloak, fingerless gloves, and a gun belt with two holsters, each with a silver pistol. He ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Can't you guys get along for three minutes?" he asked the beast, the mabu, and the invisible being, then he chuckled a bit and turned towards the Skylanders, "Now then, time for introductions, heh? Name's Rift, leader of the Vigilance, this is my team. The empty suit's Vis, Father Time over there's Durem, and the hulking beast is Runt."

"What about that guy?" Tree Rex asked, gesturing towards the bipedal dragon.

"Oh, that's Garry," Rift said, shaking his head a bit, "he's new."

"Okay, why did you help us?" Spyro voiced the question they were all thinking.

"Because it's our job," Rift responded, "We're sort of the protectors of the universe."

"Don't mean to burst your bubble," said Hot Head, glaring at Rift, "but that's kind of our job: we're the Skylanders."

"Both right and wrong," Rift said calmly, "you protect _Skylands, _the magical center _of_ the universe, and you do a good job at it. But Skylands isn't the only place in the universe, is it now? We, the Vigilance, that is, watch over all the worlds in the universe; we are the heroes of worlds that don't have their own and the...what's the term? Deus ex machina in those that do."

"How do five beings watch over the entire universe?" Sunburn questioned, "And what makes you think we'll believe such a story?"

"Oh, there's more than five us, many more," Rift grinned in the way a proud father might, "we're just the elite team...well, except for Garry. He kind of stowed away on the mission. As for why you should believe us, here's one reason right now." as he said this, Vis, the invisible being, pulled a small bundle out of his pocket and handed it to Rift, who in turn handed it to Spyro.

"That, is the key to the first piece of the device you're looking for. The device itself happens to be called the Infinifier, by the way," Rift said, as if this was common news, "the living Darkness is also after it, which is why you were just ambushed, becuase it can do much more than locate and reawken Light. Need any more reason to trust us?"

"You said you were the 'deus ex machina' in worlds that have heroes," Spyro said, passing the bundle to Zen, "how come you've never helped us?"

"Just becuase you can't see somethin doesn't mean it's not there," Vis said, obviously getting a little angry.

"Easy Vis, he wasn't throwing insults," Rift said, placing a hand on the shoulder of the coat.

"Whatever." Vis stalked off a little ways to the shade of some trees, where the sound of somenody sharpening a knife could be heard.

"You'll have to forgive Vis, he's got a bit of a short fuse." Rift said, shaking his head, "But he does have a point, we have helped you many times, we've just never been seen. Our most recent bit of assitance, excluding that little tussel just now, would be while you were in the storm. Do you honestly think Quigley had just snapped and yelled at a storm?"

"It did feel like somebody was whispering in my ear, telling me to tell the storm to stop, now that I think about it..." Quigley considered.

"That was us, well, Vis." Rift said.

"Sure," Hot Head rolled his eyes, "you guys pop up at the exact insant we're all about to die and tell us that you've helped us a whole bunch before now. For all we know, you're evil, the key you gave us is a dud, and you're all just servants of Darkness trying to trick us into trusting you."

A angry fire replaced the humorous light of Rift's eyes, and his entire team hid themselves: Vis turned his coat, eyes, and hat invisible again, Durem backflipped into the shadows of the trees, Runt quickly dug himself a hole and covered it with his wings, and Garry somehow became a bird and flew high into the trees.

"We serve nobody, you don't know what you're talking about," Rift growled, "so shut up before I do something brash."

"Oh, like I'm so scared of a little Kyrom." Hot Head continued.

"Oh, you should be." Rift said, his eyes flaring, "now zip it."

Suddenly, a zipper apared on Hot Head's mouth and zipped shut. The the zippy part broke off so that it couldn't open again. The fire in Rift's eyes died down and was replaced with the humorous light again.

"You have to admit you deserved that," he laughed, "just be glad you didn't make me any angrier. I doubt you would have enjoyed being a sheep or a slug or something."

"You can do that?" Tweak gaped as Hot Head tried to pry off the zipper.

"And much more," said Durem as he flipped back, "Rift is a master of all things. Whatever he wants to happen, happens."

"You are too kind my friend," Rift chuckled, as he snapped his fingers, causing Hot Head's zipper to suddenly vansih, "almost perfectally correct, but too kind none the less."

"Wait, so you can control everything?" Spyro gaped.

"Not control," Rift said with a thoughtful look, "more like...edit. I can change almost everything at will, but I can't actually control it.

"That's amazing." Pop Fizz gaped, "Do you all have powers like that?"

"Yes and no," Rift said, "we all have epic powers, but no two are alike. Durem here can hyperage things into dust along with his mad ninja skills. Runt can regenerate like Wolverine from X-Men and he can strecth like a rubber band plus he has insane strength, giant wings, and acid spit. And Vis can turn other things invisible and see invisible stuff and is, well invisble."

"What about Garry?" Flynn pointed out.

"Oh, he's a shapeshiter." Rift shook his head, "Well, let's get back to the Isle of Light, shall we?"

"We?" Spyro raised a dragon eyebrow.

"Yes we," Rift responded, "what Darkness is planning threatens the _enitre_ universe. Which is why we're stepping in to help. Plus that shadow creature at the lead of the Shadowlanders, Umbra. He's been sighted causing mischief in other worlds too. We just recently traced him here to Skylands, where it turns out his boss is. So yeah, we're helping." For a second when he talked about Umbra, the fire in Rift's eyes flared up again.

"Well, I don't see why not," Spyro said, "we welcome the help."

"Glad to hear it." Rift smiled

•••

Soon they were all back aboard the Black Pearl, staring at the Undying Tempest.

"So, uh," Jack said, looking at the wall of storm, "think the ships'll survive a second beating?"

"No need to worry there," Rift said, cracking his knuckles, "I got it covered." He held out his hand and the storm parted around a path through the storm as a giant titanium tunnel appeared going through it.

"Perfect pathway." He grinned.

"I like this feller!" Muzzlemast said, then he barked at Mr. Gibbs, "fire up the boosters! Get Pintell and Regetti to hook Flynn's ship up to the Pearl! We'll be back and rid of this blasted storm in no time."

And after a few minutes, they were off and back at the Isle of Light in a few seconds more.

* * *

And so, I have introduced The Vigilance.

'Including myself.'

Rift has been living here since last chapter. It get confusing writng his speech and Tweak's

'Let me give you a suggestion, instead of this ', use this "' for when I talk'

thank you Rift, I'll do that. Now then, as was stated, I did not introduce all of the Vigilance, and for good reason. Anybody who wants to make a character member of the Vigilance, submit an entry to me and I'll see what I can do. Anything else, I'm forgetting?

"'The backstories."'

Right, I will also be making a series of stories, as seperate chapters in one story, more or less a collection of one shots, depicting the backstories of all the members of the Vigilance. so if you submit one be sure to include a backstory, though if you don't, I'll do my best to think of one.

Now then, that's everything I belive

Belak Out


	8. A Lesson in Lore

_**Skylanders: Fear the Shadows**_

Chapter 8: A Lessen in Lore.

"Okay, I get that you're here to help with a universe level crisis," Spyro said to Rift after they had returned to the Isle of Light, "but how do you know what the Infinifier is? How did you even get to Skylands to help us back there?"

"I suppose we do owe them a bit of explanation, hey, Rift?" said a voice, and suddenly Strade appeared.

"You two know eachother?" Tree Rex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It could be said that we're brothers," Rift answered with a slight nod, "He's sort of an honorary member of the Vigilance, he helps us out when we need it but won't truly join up."

"Half brothers would be more acurate," Strade said, returning the nod, "and besides, you know Skylands is where I belong." His eyes glowed just a little brighter for a second as he said that. Then he turned to Spyro, "I tell the Vigilance many of the things I learn from Zen, if it has relevance to their work. And I supply their initial transport into Skylands when they need come. That is all I can really contribute to this council." Then he bowed at the waist for a second, turned, and vanished.

"Man that guy is dramatic," Runt said, shaking his head.

"He can talk?" Sunburn asked Garry, highly surprised.

"You mean that the lizard bird who lives with an anthromorphic whale, two sentient trees, a walking fish, and all other range of creatures that make no sense being able to talk but somehow can anyway, doubted that a beind such as Runt here could speak?" Rift said with a grin, answering the question he had overheard.

"Point taken," Sunburn agreed.

"Now then," Durem said, "perhaps we should get to telling him the exact reason we're here, hm?"

"Right you are, Durem," nodded Rift, running a hand through his hair, "let's see here, where to begin...

"The Ancients of Skylands were the first beings to inhabit Skylands," he said, seeing it a fittng place to begin, "in fact they created it, and almost all other worlds. But they weren't the first beings altogether. Nobody knows what was, but they forged the eight elements, light, darkness, and balance; the Ancients merely embodied these. Then, after creating the elements, these first beings (or possibly being, singular: Nobody really knows) made the overall hub of the universe, the name of which is not known. Here they created a device that they called 'The Infinifier', it had many uses, most of which are little more than mystery and myth, but two of its most notable purposes wer the ability to amplify any energy sent through it ten fold, the reason you need it to awaken Light, and the ability to find the purest source of any energy, the reason you need it to _find_ Light. The Ancients discovered this device and, knowing the dangers of it, broke it and created places to hide each piece within the near infinite bounds of Skylands. But none the less, it was almost used for cruel purposes.

When the being Darkness first tried to conquer Skylands, he used the newly born Elemental Ultimates to help him recover the parts of the Infinifier and use its powers of amplification to eternaly make himself stronger and another power that it had that would allow him to rule the entire universe, once he was done with Skylands; this is one of the powers not many know about, but it exists. The prerequest to using it, however seemed to be allinged with Darkness's plan of taking over Skylands. But even before he did this, the device gave him and all his followers limitless power..." A spark of memory flickered for a moment in his eyes and kindled into that angry fire he had shown before.

"But he was arrogant," he said after a short pause, the fire fading away once more, "he thought that he didn't need the Infinifier or the majority of his army to defeat Light and Balance. And he may have been right, if the Elemental Ancients hadn't used their powers to craft the Core of Light, which scattered his energy and shattered his conscienceness.

"Light and the Elemental Ancients then broke and scattered the pieces once more, in new, more dangerous, more secret hiding places so Darkness would never find them. And to be certain, they split into teams of two, each element with its opposite, and forged gates that could not be broken and magic key stones, like the one I gave you back in the storm's eye as the only way to unlock these gates, these they scattered also. Then, for further protection, each team crafted a guardian, borne of opposite elements and weak to none, for each piece and all eight elements together created another guardian for the power source of the device, the gate to which required all the key stones from the pieces.

"And then, of course, the Ancients faded away into times beyond time, being reborn in the Elemental Descendants, which I am humbly in the presence of, of course. But Light did not fade, he merely changed himself, over and over untill he forgot how he really was. But still, when most beings would die, Light merely reverted to a young adult stage as a diferent being, as he had made a pact with the universe to protect Skylands and the power hidden within as long as he did not fade like the others or die like a mortal. In each form he knew his task of protecting Skylands, though, as I said, he had forgotten himself and his full power long ago. He also forgot the true extent to his task, and would today merely be an average hero, maybe even perhaps a mercinary, albiet one for the side of good alone.

"And now, Darkness has been reborn and is seeking the Infinifier once more. This is grave news, not only for Skylands, but for the univers as well. Only Light will be able to defeat him, though his army will doubtlessly be immensly powerful. That is why we, the Vigilance, have come to Skylands. We thought you could use a bit of help. We thought that us, as the Elite Team (and Garry), would be more than enough. But now that I know Umbra is part of this," again with the flame, but only for a second, "and that the Infinifier is at stake, I think that, perhaps I should call in some help from other members, if that is fine with you."

"We'll welcome the help," Spyro nodded, "especially if things are as grave as you say. But what do you recomend we do in the meantime?"

"Obvious, isn't it?" Rift raised an eyebrow and grinned, "we go after the first piece. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta make some calls." He pulled what looks like an advance walkie-talkie out of a backpack sort of thing and did just that.

* * *

Ah,ha, I love coming up with legends and myths. I think I do fairly well at it.

**I don't think so. You get repetitive.**

Do you even have any idea what that word means?

**Nope. Rift told me to say it.**

"'You're really accusing me? You wanna get turned into a cockroach?"'

**...YES!**

Well then...I forgot what I was going to say. I am not good at**No, you are not good at anything.**

...Rift, turn him into something adorable and harmless; he'll hate that with a passion.

"'Sure thing, thanks."'

no problem

Belak Out


	9. Hydro Flame

_**Skylanders: Fear the Shadows**_

Chapter 9: Hydro Flame

After a few moments of talking on the strange device, Rift put it away and smiled.

"Alright, I got it set up," he nodded, "I've contaced the members of the team already in Skylands, they should be here in a few hours. Strade should have the rest here within a week or so."

"We can't wait that long," Tree Rex noted, "we have to move out as soon as possible."

"Which is why," Rift grinned, "I told them to wait here for us until we come back from the mission to retreive the first piece of the Ininifier."

"That is actually fairly clever," Spyro said, "but there's one problem with it; how are we supposed to beat the first guardian?"

"Right, becuase I'm sure that fourty eight of the strongest heroes of a world, eight of which are super powerful Giants, along with the elite team of the protectors of the universe can't handle it," Vis remarked sarcastically.

"Point taken." Spyro agreed, "let's get ready, shall we?"

It wasn't long before most of the Skylanders were loaded onto the two ships again, it had been decided that a small group (two from each element) would stay behind on each mission from then on to ensure the safety of the Isle of Light and greet any new allies who arrived while the others were away. After a few minutes (and some intense rock, paper, scissors matches) this group unboarded from the ships and the two vesssls took off, guided by Jack's compass.

After a few hours, Jack's turns became more frequent and tight.

"We're getting close," Spyro said slowly from the prow of the boat.

"You seem nervous," Tree Rex noted, walking up.

"I am nervous," Spyro responded, "we're flying right into the unknown, and the unknown is always off putting."

"True," Tree Rex nodded, "but what's beyond it can often change your life, and usually for the better."

"How exactly is an ancient, crazy powerful, dual elemental guradian supposed to make out lives better?" Spyro asked

"It's probably not," Tree Red answered slowly, "but it's guarding might, there might be more than the piece of the Infinifier in that horde."

"There is," Rift answered, dropping suddenly from the rigging of the ship, "I don't even know what, but there's more than what we're looking for. And no, I can't tell you how I know that. Not yet. It doesn't matter anyway, we're here." He pointed to an island they were aproaching that seemed shrouded in some sort of mist.

"Steam?" Spyro said, smelling the air.

"What else would you get when you mix water and fire?" Rift nodded, "this is the isle of liquid heat and burning drink. This, is Οινόπνευμα, that's Greek for fire water: keeping place of the first piece of the Infinifier, and lair of the guardian of Fire and Water."

"Well that sounds cheery," Tree Rex said, then he cracked his knuckles, "let's roll."

•••

Most of the remaining Skylanders (excluding only the commanders, the giants, remained to protect the ship, it was figured that as small a group as possible would be best. As soon as they unboarded, Runt stifened up, sniffing the air.

"Swamp gas fires..." he said, then he sniffed some more, "quick sand...Brimstone...and...smells almost like...Lethe."

"The old Wipe Water, hm?" Rift said, "we'll have to be sure to avoid that. Single drop of the stuff could make even Zen forget everything he knows."

"Water that meks ye forget thins, heh?" Muzzlemast mused, "How'r we s'posed to know that to avoid it?"

"Lethe has a distinctive milky white color and texture," Fatalus answered, "and it is usually found in the underworlds of the universe, and even then is still rare. It's dangerous, but also highly useful, if one knows how to use it. I should like to collect some, should I have the chance."

"I should hope you consider your own safety should we get the chance," Spyro responded, "but I'd rather avoid it if we can."

"Wise for the living," Fatalus nodded, "and the dead."

"Well, let's get going anyway," Tweak said, activating his suit.

"Agreed," the others said. And then they set out into the mist. Every now and again, one of those present with more hightened sense would pull one of the others away from a pit of quick sand or a bubble of swamp gas that exploded into flames. At first the party seemed to be going through a swamp, but upon closer inspection they saw that it was just a single layer atop an island comprised of volcanic rock.

"Steam's getting thicker," Thumpback noted after a while, "we must be getting close. Haven't run into that Lethe stuff yet, either. We might just get lucky for once."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Sunburn responded, "look."

Up ahead, the swamp land cleared to reveal a charred and flooded waste. The land riddled with rivers of lava pouring into pools of water and making the steam that cloaked the isle. In the center of it all was a mountian with half of its peak seem snow covered, and From this half several rivers, strong and fast enough to wash away even Crusher, rushed down towards the side of the island the heroes had just crossed. The other side of the peak was a volcanic crater that poured out turrets of magma into the other side, which turned out to be an ashen plain. Wrapping its way down the mountain was a milky white river that, after winding to the very bottom, encirled the foot of the mountain. A menacing bellow echoed from the split peak.

"I'm guessing the bellowing top of the mountain of death is where we gotta go, huh?" Tweak said, "Somebody please tell me I'm wrong."

"I'm afraid that we can't do that," Zen sighed, "Hydro-Burn Peak, that's where the first piece ."

"Well great," Spyro sighed, "and I'm guessing we'll have all but wade through that Lethe stuff."

"Hopefully, that will not be neccessary," Rift said then he turned towards his team, "Runt, Garry, you guys make a loop round the mountain. See if there's anyway past the ol' Wipe Water."

Runt nodded, unfurled his wings, and took off. Garry (currently an elf) smiled even broader and shifted into a sort of giant falcon looking creature, then went off in the other direction. After a few minutes, both came back. Runt shook his head slowly as he landed.

"I got nothing, Rift," he said, "not even stepping stones. We're gonna have to find our own way through it."

Garry changed back into an anthropoid form (a bipedial dragon again) and shifted a bit like he was embarrassed.

"Why did noun think ter do this?" Muzzlemast asked as he held out a hand towards the white river. the water trembled a bit, then split at the base of the mountain, but it closed back up after a second.

"Lethe isn't really water," Fatalus said after watching this, "nobody knows what it actually is, though; We only know of what it can do."

"That 'splains that," Muzzlemast nodded, "well, at lest I tried."

"Okay, so we can't move the water and we can't go through it," Quigley said, as if the problem was simple, "why don't we just fly?"

"We can't all fly, Quig," Bash said, a slightly angry look on his face.

"Oh, can't we?" Quigley responed with a grin. Suddenly all those there that couldn't fly all ready were lifted up as if by invisible hands. "I learned this after I found Quigley's Grotto. I can't keep it up for long, though." The young mabu grinned, a small tornado forming around him, causing him to rise up as well.

"Good job Quig, and don't worry," Spyro said, taking flight to move with the others, "you can set them down on the other side of the river where it wraps around the base. From the looks of it, we should be able to avoid the Lethe from there."

"We'll still have a quite the climb," Runt noted, "and we'll no doubt need to up rest to face whatever's at the top."

"Well," Spyro said, nodding a bit, "we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Sorry for not having this up sooner, I started it, got lazy, stopped, started again, ran into writer's block, went to work on the Vigilant Tales, hit block again, then I was about to work on Chompy Bites but realised I had too much stuff going on and deleted it, then I just sort of forgot to write much.

**So they all avoid that Lethe stuff, huh? Why is it there then?**

It's made usefull later. Fun fact, the Lethe is actually taken from Greek myth.

**...so?**

I just wanted to say that before I said this:

Belak Out.


End file.
